Existen juegos peores
by YuukiHearts
Summary: Ella se ofrece como voluntaria por su hermana para ir  a los juegos del hambre, y él, aquel que le salvo la vida,  ira junto con ella. Solo 1 regresa a casa. ADAPTACION DE LA TRILOGIA LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE.
1. Chapter 1

**EXISTEN JUEOS PEORES...**

Ok gente, este es un nuevo fanfic que es una adaptación (o como quieran llamarle) al libro de ''LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE'' si no lo han leído háganlo.

Espero que mi fic sea tan interesante como lo es leer el libro.  
>Obviamente este fic será Ichihime e incluiré otras parejitas por ahí, después.<p>

Personajes:

Para las personas que no han leído este libro (¬¬) les dejo los nombres de los personajes reales de la trilogía y quienes harán de quien.

Orihime será Katniss; Ichigo será Peeta; Rukia será Madge; Grymjow será Gale; Aizen será Snow; Urahara será Haymitch; Yuzu será Prim; Karim será Rue; Kukaku será Sae la grasienta; Chad será Tresh; Kensei será Cato; Lisa será Clove; Shinji será Marvel; Yumichika será Cinna; Riruka será La comadreja; Rangiku será Glimmer; Moe Shishigawara será Marvel; Mashiro será Effie

Tratare de que todos los capítulos sean narrados por Hime :3

No me adueño de nada, ni de la historia ni de los personajes. La historia en la que me estoy basando le pertenece a Suzanne Collins y los personajes del anime le pertenecen a Tite Kubo nada más. Yo solo soy una fan haciendo una adaptación.

* * *

><p><strong>Día de la cosecha.<strong>

Yuzu había tenido una pesadilla. Lo supe porque al despertar ella no estaba durmiendo a mi lado, ahora estaba acurrucada cómodamente en la cama de mi madre entre los brazos de ella; Yuzu suele compartir cama conmigo pero cuando tiene pesadillas se pasa a la de mi madre y la abraza justo como ahora lo hace ahora.

Hoy era el día de la cosecha –razón por la que Yuzu tiene pesadillas desde hace años- lo que significaba que tenía que tomar una ducha y ponerme ropa presentable; cosa que es difícil siendo alguien del distrito 12 uno de los distritos más pobres de todo Panem. Vivir en el distrito 12 significa sobrevivir todos los días a él, es raro ver a alguien con el estómago lleno o escuchar a alguien decir que su comida fue deliciosa, porque no lo es en lo absoluto. Carne de perro salvaje, ardillas, palomas que se encuentra la gente tirada en la calle ya muerta, ratas, de todo. Lo más decente que hay en el distrito para comer es el pan de la panadería Kurosaki, ese es un lujo que solo las personas más ricas –por así decir- del distrito pueden comprar, entre ellas la familia de alcalde Kuchiki.

Panem es el mundo que está siendo gobernado por las crueles leyes del presidente Aizen, el hombre más detestable y corrupto de todo Panem. Este hombre se encargó de dividir a Panem en dos; El capitolio –los gobernantes de Panem y los encargados de los juegos del hambre- y los distritos. Todo Panem se divide en 12 distritos que alguna vez fueron 13; cada distrito tiene cierta área a la que ocuparse, unos más importantes que otros; los distritos que no sufren de hambre como nosotros son el 1,2 y 4. De estos distritos vienen los tributos profesionales de los juegos, los mejores preparados, los de la sangre fría, los que siempre ganan en los juegos.

Para antes de salir de casa, decido no tomarme una ducha ya que pienso salir y seguramente me ensuciare. Me reviso que mi cabello aun este trenzado –siempre suelo usar mi cabello en una trenza- sigue intacto a pesar de que no soy muy quieta a la hora de dormir. Me dirigí directo al refrigerador de la cocina donde Yuzu me había dejado un pequeño pedazo de queso de cabra que ella había obtenido gracias a la cabra que yo le regale hace años; envolví el pequeño trozo de queso en un pañuelo, tome mi morral que estaba colgado en una de las sillas de la cocina y después mi chaqueta de cazador que era de mi padre.

Hoy me reuniría con Grymjow en la pradera para cazar, como todos los días; la caza, para Grymjow y para mí, era el mayor sustento que les podíamos brindar a nuestras familias. Grymjow siempre se encarga de las trampas y de retirar las pieles de los animales que matamos. Mientras que yo me encargo de cazarlas con el arco de mi difunto padre.

Se supone salir a la pradera está estrictamente prohibido y está aún más prohibido la caza furtiva; lo que nos convertía a Grymjow y a mí en unos delincuentes, pero todo era por nuestras vida y la de nuestras familias.

Todos los distritos tenían un cierto perímetro asignado –del cual está estrictamente prohibido salir- y para asegurarse de que nadie se salga del perímetro se colocaron cercas electrificadas. Por suerte para nosotros–por ser uno de los distritos de menor importancia para el capitolio- está cerca no suele estar encendida casi nunca, es muy rara la ocasión en que se encuentra electrificada. Siempre, antes de pasar por el hueco que tiene la cerca –que lo hicimos Grymjow y yo- me siento junto a ella y me aseguro de no escuchar el zumbido que me indica que está encendida.

Otro día más en el que la cerca no está electrificada.

Me paso la cerca sin dificultad alguna saliendo del distrito 12, dándole la espalda por completo a ese pobre y desesperanzado lugar. Siempre suelo esconder mi arco y su carcaj en un tronco hueco; las cosas de Grymjow no estaban ahí, el seguramente ya estaría por ahí instalando una trampa o quizás hasta quitándole la piel a su primera presa del día; siempre solemos reunirnos en el mismo lugar: se trata de un amplio terreno despejado de árboles, ahí un pequeño acantilado en el cual solemos sentarnos a disfrutar de nuestros almuerzos –ya que él y yo jamás almorzamos en casa si no aquí, juntos-

-Hasta que llegas- me reclama apenas escucha mis pasos detrás de él.

-No te importara cuando veas lo que traigo hoy- le respondo mostrándole el pañuelo donde portaba el queso de Yuzu. Grymjow saca de su morral un pedazo de pan, el cual no se veía nada mal. -¿De dónde lo has sacado?- por la mente me pasa que seguro Grymjow robo de la panadería de los Kurosaki; el como yo no es capaz de comprar ni las sobras de esa panadería.

-No lo robe si eso es lo que piensas- siempre sabe lo que pienso.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto me siento junto a el dándole la mitad del queso para que él lo unte sobre su pedazo de pan. Hoy era uno de los días en que sentíamos que comíamos como reyes, el queso de cabra sobre el pan recién hecho, unas fresas que Grymjow había cortado antes de que yo viniera hacia acá y por último, el té de menta que la madre de Grymjow sabe preparar a la perfección.

Las hojas de menta y las fresas que encontramos en la pradera nos han ayudado a Grymjow y a mí para conseguir algunas cuantas monedas; recogemos una gran cantidad de estas y después se las vendemos a las personas con más dinero del distrito. Lo mismo pasa con las ardillas, conejos, pavos y de más que logramos encontrar y cazar en la pradera. Obviamente nadie nos delata.

Después de terminar nuestro almuerzo comienza la hora de la caza. Grymjow sabe usar el arco porque yo le enseñe algunos trucos y yo se usarlo porque mi padre me enseño a usarlo; cada vez que él tenía tiempo libre me ayudaba con la práctica del arco y pensar que lo que decía que saber usar el arco jamás me ayudaría para conseguir comida, vaya que equivocada estaba.

Al terminar nuestra hora de caza tenemos 3 conejos, 2 ardillas y 2 pavos. Los cuales los llevaos al quemador, el quemador era el ''mercado negro'' del distrito; en ese lugar es donde Grymjow y yo podíamos intercambiar nuestro trabajo del día por comida o vender lo que teníamos. En especial, siempre íbamos con Kukaku para intercambiar nuestras presas por comida. Las hojas de menta las guardábamos para mi madre y la madre de Grymjow y las fresas las vendíamos al alcalde Kuchiki, él y su hermana Rukia amaban las fresas.

-¿Nos vemos en la cosecha entonces?- me pregunta Grymjow una vez habíamos terminado de dividirnos la comida y el dinero en partes iguales.

-Sí, te veo más tarde- Ahora era cuando tenía que tomarme una ducha y ponerme el antiguo vestido de mi madre que me había preparado sobre la cama. Yuzu y mi madre habían aprovechado mi ausencia para bañarse y alistarse para la cosecha, ahora solo faltaba yo. Como siempre, mi peinado sería un trenza la cual mi madre se ofreció a hacer. Un vez con mí peinado ya hecho, mi madre se dispuso a esperar afuera a que yo ayudara a Yuzu a arreglarse su ropa; como el conjunto que traía ahora –una playera de botones blanca y una falda color azul claro- era mío, y a causa de eso la blusa le quedaba aguada y a falda, bueno a la falta mi madre le puso unos cuantos broches para evitar accidentes.

-¿Yuzu? ¿Yuzu que tienes?- mi hermanita se encontraba arrinconada en la cama, estaba llorando. No recibí respuesta por parte de ella, no necesitaba la respuesta para saber porque se preocupaba. –Yuzu…- me siento junto a ella en la cama y la atraigo hacia a mí para abrazarla. –Es tu primer año; apenas este año tu nombre aparece en esa urna. No serás elegida-

La cosa era sencilla. Para que tu nombre apareciera por primera vez en la urna de los tributos tenías que tener 12 años. –Yuzu acababa de cumplirlos apenas este año- y también, con 12 años puedes empezar a pedir teselas –con esto tienes una porción de cereales por un año- por cada papeleta con tu nombre escrito en ellas que agregues en la urna ganas las teselas. A Yuzu – a pesar de tener 12 años- jamás le permití pedir teselas las veces que me pidió querer hacerlo; seguro es de las pocas personas que no han pedido. A diferencia de mi…

-¿Estas segura Orihime?-

-Más segura no podría estar- pude notar como al decirle esto se calmó un poco. – ¿Nos vamos ya? Mamá nos espera abajo- Yuzu asintió ya sonriendo un poco. Utilizo mi mano para limpiarle las lágrimas que le recorrían el rostro. –Vale, ya quedaste-

-Gracias- me agradeció sonriendo, era tan normal en ella sonreír.

Nos reunimos con mi madre afuera de la casa –donde ella nos esperaba- para después dirigirnos a la plaza central. En pocos momentos íbamos a saber quiénes serían los pobres tributos que tendrían que ir a pelear a muerte en la arena; de eso se trataban los juegos del hambre. Cada año en Panem se realiza una ''celebración'' en la cual 2 tributos de cada distrito –un hombre y una mujer- tienen que ir a la arena para pelear contra los demás a muerte. Al final, el único tributo que queda vivo es proclamado por todo Panem, se vuelve asquerosamente rico y gana una casa o más bien mansión en la aldea de los vencedores que hay en cada distrito; todo esto son los juegos del hambre. Matar para vivir.

Al llegar a la plaza del distrito, justo enfrente de esta estaba el edificio de justica de dónde venían todos los agentes de paz –los encargados de mantener el orden en cada distrito- frente a este edificio se encuentra una enorme plataforma con dos urnas y un micrófono, al lados de la plataforma habían dos pantallas enormes, las cuales ahora mostraban como todas las personas del distrito empezaban a llegar.

De un lado tenían que estar las mujeres y del otro los hombres. Así como en la plataforma hay dos urnas –una con los nombres de todas las mujeres del distrito y la otra con todos los nombres de los hombres- aquí tienen que haber dos grupos. La asistencia es obligatoria por lo que todo el distrito ya está aquí.

La cara del presidente Aizen aparece en Pantalla dándonos la bienvenida desde la seguridad de su casa –que está en el capitolio- da introducción a la representante del distrito –que es quien sacara los nombres de las urnas- y para finalizar su emisión termina con un Felices juegos del hambre. Si él se atreviera a jugar su propio juego se daría cuenta de que no son nada felices.

Mashiro Kuna –la representante del distrito- aparece con su muy colorido vestuario. Lo que no me sorprende, cada año viene con un nuevo estilo, nuevo color de cabello, maquillaje nuevo color de atuendo, color de cejas y hasta el corte de cabello es diferente cada año. Camina hacia el micrófono con rapidez; que la verdad no sé cómo lo hace con esos tacones tan grandes, y nos da la bienvenida al igual que lo hizo Aizen.

–Bueno, las damas primero- avisa acercándose hacia la urna donde están todos y cada uno de los nombres de las mujeres del distrito 12. Con todo el suspenso del mundo, Mashiro coge uno de las papeletas de la urna. Me resulta desesperante la forma en que retira la cinta de las papeletas, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Aunque, de seguro es mejor que se tome todo el tiempo del mundo; estoy segura que Yuzu no saldrá elegida, su nombre aparece por primera vez este año; sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Finalmente le ha retirado la cinta, comienza a abrir el pequeño pedazo de papel.

Más de ochenta papeletas en esa urna tienen mi nombre –gracias a que pedía teselas- El nombre de mi hermana no saldrá de la boca de esa mujer, no, no lo hará, seguro el nombre que Mashiro está apunto de pronunciar no es el de…

-Inoue Yuzu-

Fin

* * *

><p>¿Bueno que tal? ¿Les gusto?<p>

Por ahora no hubo nada de IchiHIme, pero PROMETO que después habrá Ichihime.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

**EXISTEN JUEGOS PEORES…**

Segundo capitulo queridos (y pocos) lectores :)

Al parecer el primer capítulo le gusto a las personas que lo leyeron, eso me alegra: D

**ani-chan72:** Primero que nada, gracias por leer el fic :D, Imagínate, si te gusto el capítulo entonces el libro lo vas a AMAR! Créeme yo me leí la trilogía entera y cada libro lo acababa en 2 días *o* donde no podía soltarlos xD. Y con lo del nombre de Grimmjow e.e rayos pensé que solo se escribir con una ''m'' D: ya corrijo eso, gracias.

**Tamara Coppola:** Gracias por leer el fic :D y me alegra que te haya gustado-encantado xD. Porque tú lo pediste aquí está la conti del capítulo. Espero que te guste!:D

**Hisis-chan:** Gracias por leer hisis-chan :D tratare de acabar la historia completa ¡Lo prometo! Una historia como esta no la puedo dejar a medias, sería un crimen D:

**Lulii-chan:** Creme cuando te digo que la película te dejara askfksdlgksd *O* sin palabras yo la acabo de ver hoy :3 y si alguna vez el libro, ¡no dudes en comprarlo! Son tan adictivos que yo me leí cada libro en 2 días *o*. Es una locura.

* * *

><p><strong>Despedidas.<strong>

Despierta… vamos Orihime despierta ya. Esto no es más que un sueño; el nombre de Yuzu no acaba de salir sorteado, no, esto es un mal sueño nada más. Pero… si solo es un sueño ¿Por qué todo parece ser tan real? Siento como el mundo comienza a venírseme abajo y como el alma se baja hasta la planta de mis pies, un nudo comienza a formarse en la garganta que no me permite emitir ningún sonido; por un momento siento que he dejado de respirar. Todo es real…

El fuerte agarre de mi madre me hace volver a la realidad. No estaba soñando, desgraciadamente; Yuzu ¿Dónde está Yuzu? No está a mi lado ni abrazando a mi madre ¿Dónde? Comienzo a buscarla como loca con la mirada, hasta que veo su cabello castaño y sus colitas con ligas en forma de fresitas; está siendo escoltada por los agentes de paz hacia la plataforma. No puedo moverme, estoy en shock, como quisiera que esto no estuviera pasando. Tengo que ir por ella, no puedo dejarla subir a esa plataforma mucho menos ir a la arena donde –por más que odie pensar en ello- seguramente la mataran.

-¡Yuzu!- finalmente logró recuperar mi voz y el movimiento. Me abro paso empujando a las demás mujeres; algunas se hacen a un lado y a otras tengo que apartarlas de mi camino. -¡Yuzu!- vuelvo a gritar. Logro liberarme de la multitud de mujeres pero ahora unos agentes me impiden llegar a mi hermanita. -¡Déjenme, Yuzu!- Chillo, pero nadie hace nada. Comienzo a desesperarme, ciento como algo dentro de mí comienza a crecer y crecer. No puedo dejar que una niña de 12 años vaya a la arena, no puedo.

-¡ME OFRESCO VOLUNTARIA!- Grito a todo pulmón. Aparto a los agentes de paz –que parecen estar impresionados- y camino unos pasos delante de ellos. –¡Me ofrezco voluntaria para tributo!- mejor yo que Yuzu…

Escucho los murmullos de las personas tras de mí, también escucho a los agentes de paz murmullar. La voz de Mashiro acalla a los de más; una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le ha formado en el rostro, sin contar sus ojos que están abiertos de par en par.

-No hermana, está bien, voy a estar bien. Yo puedo ir, no tienes por qué hacerlo- comienza Yuzu.

-Está bien Yuzu tu ve con mamá.

-¡No!- la voz se le quiebra. –No vayas tú. Hermana por favor- se abalanza sobre mí para rodearme con sus pequeños brazos. –Yo puedo cuidarme no hace falta que tú te ofrezcas- pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a humedecerle el rostro; me afecta verla así, tanto que a mí también me dan ganas de llorar, no, no puedo llorar aquí; mi rostro está siendo televisado en todas las pantallas de Panem, lo único que conseguiría con llorar: seria que los demás tributos me consideren una niña llorona y débil.

-Yuzu suéltame ¡vete con mamá!- Le ordeno. Trato de que mi voz no se quiebre y cuido de no llorar. Yuzu sigue abrazada a mí llorándome y rogándome que no vaya. -¡Vete Yuzu! Está bien- alguien la toma por los brazos alejándola de mí, es Grimmjow.

-Tú sigue Orihime- dicho esto la carga en brazos y corre alejándola de mí. No los miro partirse; si con escuchar los gritos de Yuzu me dan ganas de llorar, verla partir me haría estallar en llanto.

-Vaya…- dice Mashiro, impresionada con la escena de ahora. –que día tan emocionante el de hoy- una sonrisa más grande –y escalofriante- aparece en su rostro de payaso. –Vamos querida ¡acércate!- agrega muy animada haciéndome un gesto para que me acerque.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la plataforma sin necesidad de que los agentes de paz me escolten, me acercó a los escalones y Mashiro ya se encuentra ahí, esperándome con la mano extendida para que yo la tome. Al igual que su rostro, su mano está repleta de maquillaje y tiene las uñas pintadas de colores fluorescentes ¿así o más ridículas podrían llegar a ser las personas del capitolio? Le acepto la mano y después me rodea con su brazo los hombros. Yo camino con tranquilidad, mientras que ella da pasos demasiados pequeños haciéndola parecer que está corriendo –debe ser por los tacones- Me coloca a un lado de ella y vuelve a hablar al micrófono.

-Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunta con entusiasmo, acercándome el audífono.

-Inoue Orihime- respondo, después trago saliva; siento que la voz se me va a quebrar en cualquier momento.

-¿Te ofreciste como tributo para que tu hermanita no tuviera toda la gloria verdad?- me bromea Mashiro. –Anda, no seas tímida. Todos siempre hemos querido ser el centro de atención alguna vez- continua. -¿O no?- dirigiéndose al distrito.

Nadie responde, nadie hace nada, no aplauden ni vitorean. Lo único que escucho, es a mi hermanita llorando –no está muy lejos por eso logro escucharla-. Siento que el silencio se debe a que se creyeron la broma de Mashiro, y ahora me creen un vanidosa que se ofrece como voluntaria solo para ser el centro de atención.

Entonces pasa. Ahora todos los ciudadanos del distrito 12, algo que me demuestra que no creen que solo me ofrecí voluntaria para tener atención. Empezó por uno, y como hacen las enfermedades, se expandió por todo el distrito; todo el distrito 12 se llevó los tres dedos centrales a los labios y después los extendieron señalándome a mí. Es una muestra de admiración, gracias o despedidas a un ser querido –es rara la vez que se usa en el distrito-. Ahora si quiero llorar…

Afortunadamente llega Urahara, el único vencedor del 12 que ha habido en años, el cual ahora será mi mentor en los juegos del hambre. -¡Miren lo valiente que es!- exclamaba acercándose a pasos bobos hacia mí. – ¡esta chica…- me rodea los hombros con el brazo. El horrible olor a alcohol me irritaba los ojos y me calaba en la nariz, era una exageración de alcohol la que este repugnante hombre tomaba. - ¡es más valiente que todos ustedes juntos!... cobardes- mascullo.

Urahara es el único vencedor de los juegos del hambre del distrito 12; vive solo en la aldea de los vencedores y casi nunca sale de su casa, más que para comprar licor; recuerdo haberlo visto alguna que otra vez en el quemador, siempre lleno hasta el tope de botellas de licor; siempre borracho. Si, definitivamente, si este hombre tendrá que ser quien me consiga patrocinadores y me de consejos para la arena, estaré muerta. Además, dudo que alguna vez pueda entablar una conversación decente con él, ninguno de los dos es bueno en el área de socializar; jamás lo veo platicar con nadie en el distrito –más que con la persona que le vende el licor- y siempre está de mal humor y oliendo a licor. Este hombre me repugna…

De repente, sin que yo pueda ayudarlo, Urahara pierde el equilibrio y cae el piso desmayado. No me sorprende, por su aliento puedo decir que seguro se tomó más de 10 botellas de licor; vienen unas personas, con una camilla, para ayudarlo a levantarse y se alejan.

-¿acaso este día no es emocionante?- habla Mashiro alegre; gira la cabeza para asegurarse de que ya hayan retirado a Urahara de la plataforma; se voltea hacia el micrófono y sonríe. –¡ cuántas sorpresas el día de hoy! Pero aún nos falta saber quién será el tributo masculino- se acerca a la urna de los hombres y saca la papeleta; se viene de vuelta al micrófono y comienza a abrir el pedazo de papel –Kurosaki Ichigo.

-No ¿por qué el?- pensé –debe ser broma.

Las cámaras enfocan el rostro de Ichigo, parece estar a punto de gritar o algo por estilo, esta atónito mirando a su alrededor, como si esperara que alguien más se llamara como él; después comienza a caminar hacia la plataforma y acepta la mano de Mashiro para subir por los escalones –lo rodea con un brazo, al igual que hizo conmigo-. Cuando lo tengo frente mío logro ver que sus ojos están a punto de derramar lágrimas; los ojos rojos y esa mirada de decepción me están mirando ahora mismo.

-¿Algún voluntario?- pregunta Mashiro alargando el cuello buscando a alguien que se ofrezca. Nadie levanta la mano, nadie dice nada ni siquiera los hermanos de Ichigo, que, aunque quieran ofrecerse no pueden: todos son mayores de 18 años y no pueden ofrecerse. Como desearía tener 19 años y no tener que pasar por esto. – ¡Nuestros tributos!- nos señala Mashiro, a mí y a Ichigo. –Inoue Orihime y Kurosaki Ichigo ¡Bravo!- comienza aplaudir ridículamente, aun señalándonos. –Que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado- La frase de Mashiro, nunca falta.

Aparece el presidente Aizen en pantalla –de nuevo- dándonos un discurso sobre la traición del distrito 13 –por ellos son los juegos del hambre- y comienza a hablar sobre el tratado de traición. Igual no logro escuchar nada. Que Ichigo haya salido como tributo me tiene dando vueltas a la cabeza; no es mi amigo, de hecho jamás he hablado con él. La única vez que nos vimos fue hace años.

Era una época fría. Mi padre había muerto en el accidente minero que se llevó miles de vidas, el capitolio nos regaló una pequeña suma de dinero que nos ayudó para sustentarnos unas semanas; después de eso, se suponía mi madre tenía que buscar trabajo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Todos los días se la pasaba recostada en cama, deprimida, llorando, sin comer, sin hablar. Yuzu le suplicaba todos los días que volviera a ser la de antes. Era inútil, si le hablabas jamás te miraba a los ojos o sacudía la cabeza en forma de aprobación, siempre tenía la mirada perdida.

Yo con apenas 11 años de edad tuve que ser quien saco adelante a la familia en esos momentos: compraba la comida con el dinero que nos había dado el capitolio y hacia lo que podía para tener una buena comida. Teníamos que estar siempre con una buena presentación ya que de no ser así iríamos al orfanato, no podía permitir que Yuzu fuera a un lugar como ese donde los niños tienen las mejillas rojas de tantas bofetadas que reciben. Jamás permitiría que mi hermana fuera a ese lugar.

El dinero se acabó y cada día teníamos más hambre hasta casi llegar al punto de la anorexia. No teníamos comida. Habían pasado mucho tiempo y ni una migaja de pan entro por la boca de nadie. Moríamos de hambre –como varias personas del distrito-. Yo solo tenía que esperar una semana más y tendría 12 años, así podría pedir teselas. Sin embargo, no tenía una semana, probablemente ya no me quedaban ni siquiera 3 días de vida.

El día que finalmente logre llevar comida a casa, fue el día que me encontré con Kurosaki Ichigo. Recuerdo que la lluvia caía bruscamente, el día estaba frio y mis ropas empapadas y manchadas de lodo. Todo el día había estado tratando de intercambiar la ropa de bebe de Yuzu por algo de comer –en el Quemador-. Pero nada, nadie quería ropa de bebe. Llevaba ya varios días sin comer, estaba débil; las rodillas me temblaban y estaba mareada. Poco después me deje caer sobre un charco de lodo, y de ahí, ya no pude levantarme. Me recosté sobre un pequeño árbol que estaba ahí y abrí la boca para tomar un poco de agua –que de hecho era la lluvia-. Después seguí caminando.

Cuando pase por la panadería Kurosaki, el olor de pan recién horneado me lleno los pulmones; si tan solo pudiera tener uno. Ellos tenían tanta suerte, seguro no batallan con la comida y lo que no les servía lo tiraban a la basura. ¡La basura! Tal vez si buscaba en su basura lograría encontrar algún pedazo de pan. Sin embargo, aunque solo sea un cubo de basura, es un crimen hurgar en un cubo de basura, un crimen que se paga con la muerte. Era eso o dejar que Yuzu muriera de hambre. Abrí la tapa y el interior del basurero estaba vacío, no había nada.

La dueña de la panadería comenzó a gritarme como si fuera un animal, me gritaba groserías y me amenazaba con traer a los agentes de paz para que me condenaran a muerte. Yo no tenía voz para decir nada, no podía defenderme. La señora continuaba gritándome y como pude me arrastre hacia uno de los árboles que estaban por ahí, me quede ahí pensando en que tal vez lo mejor sería morir de una vez, bajo la lluvia y el frio.

Vuelvo a escuchar gritos, un golpe y un portazo, seguro era aquella mujer. Pero no era ella, si no su hijo –Ichigo- tenía en sus brazos dos enormes panes que estaban quemados, seguramente se le habían caído en el horno por accidente o tal vez solo se le había pasado de tueste. A lo lejos su madre le gritaba que le tirara el pan a los cerdos, que nadie le compraría pan quemado, sin mencionar que a cada rato le gritaba ''estúpido'' o ''inútil''. Él, obediente, le retiro las partes quemadas al pan y se lo tiro a los cerdos. Lo miraba desde lejos, el pan que tenía en las manos y la marca roja en su rostro que le acababa de dejar su madre; después miro hacia el interior de la tienda y después me miro a mí, termino de lanzar unas de las partes quemado del pan a los cerdos y después me lanzo uno a mí. Se retiró y cerró la puerta sin ocultar su enojo con su madre.

Ese día pude llevar algo de comer a casa. Convencí a mi madre de unirse a comer pan conmigo y con Yuzu. No fue hasta el día siguiente que pensé que tal vez él había quemado el pan apropósito, solo para ayudarme. Al día siguiente lo vi en el colegio, su mirada estaba clavada en mí, nuestras miradas se unieron unos segundos hasta que el la aparto y yo baje la cabeza un poco avergonzada por no acercarme y agradecerle; al bajar la cabeza, vi un diente de león, el primero en muchísimo tiempo. Ahora savia que haría para poder sobrevivir: cazar.

Jamás he sabido cómo pagarle por lo que hizo por mí, casi casi me regalo unos días más de vida. Le debía la vida, y yo odio deberles cosas a las personas. Siempre voy a estar en deuda con Kurosaki Ichigo; jamás poder pagarle por darme esperanza. Y ahora tendré que pelear a muerte con él y jamás le di las gracias ¿Cómo le daré las gracias si en pocos días tendré que tratarlo como mi peor enemigo?

El discurso del presidente Aizen termina y Mashiro nos indica a mí y a Ichigo estrecharnos las manos. Las manos de Ichigo son fuertes y cálidas, casi como el pan que me dio aquel día.

Ahora ya no estamos en la plataforma, estamos en el interior del edificio de la justicia esperando nuestras últimas visitas antes de subir al tren e ir al capitolio. Nos colocaron en diferentes habitaciones; en el interior de la habitación ahí una mesa con varios sofás alrededor. Me acerco al sofá más grande que vi y me tumbo sobre él. Con mis manos, comienzo a jugar con la pequeña almohada de piel de conejo –que sé que es de conejo porque me ha tocado quitarle la piel a uno en nuestras caserías-. Pensando en que hoy puede ser la última vez que vuelva a salir a cazar con mi mejor amigo, o tal vez la última vez que vea a este distrito, la última vez que vea a Yuzu y a mi madre.

Que, hablando de ellas, acaban de entrar a la habitación; corren hacia mí y nos unimos en un abrazo grupal, nos quedamos así unos minutos sin decir nada, solo disfrutamos del calor que nos brindamos entre las tres juntas; puede que este sea mi último abrazo con ella. Siempre he escuchado el dicho ''aprovecha todo como si fuera la última vez'', este dicho, sobretodo, en el distrito 12 es más que común escucharlo, de hecho es así como tiene que ser todo, nunca saber cuándo alguien va a morir, como mi papa ¿Quién habría pensado que el moriría? Era tan joven, servicial, activo, siempre te hacia ver el lado bueno de vivir en un lugar como el distrito 12. Lo malo es que hasta apenas ahora logro comprender lo que esa frase quería decir.

-Promete que volverás- dice Yuzu. –Tienes que ganar-

-Intentare…- Levanto mi vista y me dirijo a mi madre que se está aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar. –Vas a tener que fuerte ¿me oíste?- mi tono se torna agresivo. –No puedes volver a deprimirte como cuando la muerte de papá- casi estoy gritando.

-Estaba enferma- responde ella con voz quebrada. – no pude evitar lo que paso-

-Pues tendrás que evitarlo, si vuelves a deprimirte y dejar sol a Prim- me hago una pausa, trago un poco de saliva. –probablemente mueran. Yo no estaré para darles de comer ¿entiendes?- Le replico enojada. Jamás le voy a perdonar que por poco morimos por culpa da su ''depresión''.

-Orihime, estaremos bien- interrumpe Yuzu. Toma con su pequeñas manos las mías y me clava la mirada. – Tú puedes ganar.

-Tal vez- Miento, Yuzu debería saber que de todos los tributos, seguro soy de los que menos probabilidad de sobrevivir tengan. –Las quiero a las dos- volvemos a unirnos en un abrazo, que ahora sí, es el final.

Llega un agente de paz y se las lleva.

-Intentare ganar, Yuzu- digo, aunque la puerta ya está cerrada y ella seguramente no me escucho.

La siguiente persona en entrar es el padre de Ichigo, Isshin Kurosaki. Conozco muy poco al hombre, pero mi hermanita Yuzu lo conoce mejor, ya que siempre le vende queso y llegan a socializar un poco, de hecho creo el panadero siente cierto afecto por mi hermanita. Se sienta en uno de los sillones y saca un pequeño costalito, que en su interior tiene galletas, recién horneadas.

-Gracias- le digo. El olor de las galletas es suave, tal vez son sabor vainilla, tienen una pequeña cantidad de chispas de chocolate. Isshin es un hombre de pocas palabras. –Hoy, mi amigo Gale le cambio una ardilla por uno de sus panes- digo a falta de temas de conversación. El asiente. –No fue un buen trato el que hizo usted-. Se encoge de hombros, parece no darle importancia a ello. Definitivamente el me agrada más que su mujer.

No tengo mucho de qué hablar con él, él tampoco mucho de qué hablar conmigo. Yo no soy buena con lo de socializar y hacer amigos con facilidad como Ichigo. Guardamos silencio hasta que uno de los agentes de paz abre la puerta, indicándole que ya debe retirarse. Se levanta tranquilo y se aclara la garganta.

-Cuidare de tu hermana. Me encargare de que no le haga falta comida- dice y se retira antes de que pueda darle una respuesta.

Nuevamente el silencio se apodera de la habitación. Con la reciente visita del panadero se me ha quitado un peso de encima, al menos ahora mi familia tendrá a alguien que las cuide en mi ausencia, además de Grimmjow.

Las puertas vuelven a abrirse haciendo un rechinido. Me imagino que esta vez será Gale quien entre, pero resulta ser otra persona. Nada más y nada menos que la hija del alcalde del distrito:

Rukia Kuchiki.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Final del segundo capítulo.<p>

Por dios hoy vi la película y me quede *O* asfhaklsjflk no tengo palabras simplemente morí :') ame la película, llore con la película, reí con la película y tengo un vaso con la cara de Peeta en el. Soy tan feliz 3 ya quiero que salga ''En llamas'' (segunda parte de la trilogía)

Ahora a esperar 607 días para En Llamas :3 … D':

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y gracias por leer :D3


	3. Chapter 3

**Existen juegos peores…**

Waaaw! OwO parece que este fic tiene buen pegue (akldfjasklfjask). Eso me emociona xD por fin uno de mis fics le gusta a los lectores :') okya pues.

En este capítulo mencionare a un nuevo persona je que es: Yoruichi que será Johana Mason. Cada vez que aparezca un nuevo personaje hare algo como esto (: lo mismo hizo en el primer capítulo.

Aquí les dejo la conti de este fic y espero que les guste :D

**Ani-chan72: **Tu muy bien!:D Creme que jamás te arrepentirás de comprar el libro. Empezaras a leerlo tranquilamente y después ¡No podrás despegarte! D: te lo digo como alguien que según solo iba a leer 10 páginas y termino leyendo el libro en 2 días. Gracias por leer :D

**Hisis-chan: **waaa! Me alegra que te haya encantado el capítulo, espero que este también :D . Una pregunta ¿Cuándo estrenaran la película en tu ciudad?

**Juan: **Creme Juan, te combi leer los libros y después ver la peli :3 la verdad los libros son como una droga O.o una vez que lo empiezas no puedes dejarlo D:

**GuiltyIchihime: **Gracias! Qué bueno que si te gusto como estoy adaptando la historia :D claro que continuare la historia. Espero terminarla xD y si todo sale bien, tal vez también haga la adaptación de ''En Llamas''

* * *

><p><strong>Sinsajo.<strong>

Rukia Kuchiki es mi compañera de clase desde la primera clase. La única razón por la que la conozco es porque siempre nos compra las fresas que Grimmjow y yo encontramos en la pradera, ama las fresas así que siempre es la primera persona a la que vamos y le vendemos las fresas. Siempre nos ofrece una buena suma de dinero por ellas, una suma que me es imposible ignorar. Grimmjow siente cierto odio por ella, ya que por ser hija del alcalde no tiene probabilidad alguna de salir elegida para ir a la arena.

Personas como ella y su hermano, me repugnan ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que estar muriendo de hambre, luchando por conseguir nuestra comida mientras que ella solo estira su estúpida mano y obtiene lo que quiere. Odio a esta gente, Orihime

Las palabras de Grimmjow me vienen a la mente. Cada vez que vamos a la pradera, Grimmjow desahoga todas sus quejas conmigo, sobre el capitolio, sobre la familia Kuchiki, sobre los juegos del hambre, sobre el presidente Aizen, sobre el hambre del distrito. Grimmjow odia al capitolio y no le da miedo expresarse, incluso ha llegado la vez que él dice: Desearía que todos los niños del capitolio murieran, para que sientan lo que nosotros. Los quiero a todos los del capitolio, muertos. Claro, todo esto solo me lo dice a mí cuando estamos en la pradera, lejos del distrito, de la corrupción. Soy la única persona a la que le ha dicho cosas como estas.

Ver a Rukia aquí me sorprende, no somos amigas y casi nunca hablamos. Al igual que yo, ella tiene dificultades para hacer amigos.

-Puedes llevar algo que represente tu distrito- dice aprisa, antes de que yo pueda siquiera pronunciar su nombre. Se busca en el bolsillo de su lujosa chaqueta. –Ten- me estira su mano, la tiene hecha un puño. Me toma la mano y automáticamente la estiro y ella me deja caer algo sobre ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto, confundida. Miro el pequeño objeto que me ha dado, es un pin, más bien una insignia. Recuerdo habérsela visto alguna de las veces que fui a su casa a venderle las fresas. Esta hecho de oro. – Es tu insignia…no puedo…-

-Tómala- se apresura a decir ella, cerrándome la mano en un puño. –Tienes que prometerme que la usaras en la arena ¿de acuerdo Orihime?- noto en sus ojos algo que no se describir. No entiendo el porqué de su regalo; es una pequeña insignia de oro, con un ave en pleno vuelo. –Orihime- vuelve a llamarme ella a falta de mi respuesta.

Rukia se despide de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla, al parecer somos amigas desde ahora. Hecho esto se retira.

La última persona en venir es Grimmjow. Se acerca a mí con los brazos extendidos y no dudo en ir y abrazarlo. El abrazo es cálido y me hace sentir segura. Creo que es la primera vez que siento el cuerpo musculoso de Grimmjow tan cerca del mío.

-Tendrás que conseguirte un arco- me dice, apartándose del abrazo. –puede que conseguir un cuchillo no sea difícil, pero tú tienes que concentrarte en tener un arco.

-No siempre tienen arcos- Cada año, el capitolio cambian las armas. Desde palos con picos, hasta solo cuchillos. Nunca se sabe que armas pondrá el capitolio en la cornucopia –que es donde están todas las armas, la comida y todo lo que necesitaras cuando estés en la arena-

-Fabricas uno entonces. Tener un arco mal hecho es mejor que no tener uno…

-Grimmjow- lo interrumpo. –Ni siquiera sé cómo será la arena de este año. Tal vez ni siquiera haya madera-

Tanto las armas como la arena, cambian. Hubo unos juegos donde la arena fue una tundra, la mayoría de los tributos murieron congelados; otra arena fue una especie de ciudad en ruinas. Hay no había madera.

-Orihime, solo imagina que estas cazando animales, eres la mejor cazadora.

-Claro- pienso. –Y la única del distrito

La diferencia es que esta vez no casare animales, tendré que ''cazar'' a los demás tributos. Ni siquiera sé si podre tirar una flecha contra un humano, siempre lo he hecho con animales. No creo poder hacerlo. Grimmjow hace parecer que tomar un arco, estirar la cuerda, apuntar a un humano y matarlo suena fácil. Pero no es el quien tendrá que ir ahí, soy yo. Como desearía tener las agallas que tiene Grimmjow para hacer las cosas.

-Son personas, Grimmjow- digo en tono triste. –Toda mi vida solo he cazado animales, nunca una persona.

-No hay mucha diferencia- suelta Grimmjow sin remordimiento alguno. Me toma de los hombros como queriendo darme ánimos. –Imagina que son animales y listo.

No es tan fácil. Después tendrás que cargar con la culpa de haber matado a alguien. Por más desconocidos que sean, la culpa de carcome por dentro, yo no creo poder lidiar con eso.

La puerta se abre rápidamente y entra un agente de paz que viene por Grimmjow para llevárselo.

-¡No dejes que mueran!- grito, aferrándome a su cuerpo por ultima vez-

-¡Sabes que no lo voy a permitir! Orihime, recuerda que yo te…- la puerta se cierra. Ya no logro escuchar la voz de Grimmjow y ahora no sabré que era lo último que me quiso decir, nunca-

Menos mal que Grimmjow y yo habíamos hecho un trato. El trato consistía en que si uno de los dos salía elegido para ir a la arena –en este caso, yo- el otro se encargaría de la familia del otro. Grimmjow podría vender el queso de la cabra de Yuzu en el Quemador, además de que tiene el arbusto de fresas que está en el padreo y Rukia –que siempre compra fresas-. En caso de que Grimmjow no pueda con todo eso, está el padre de Ichigo, que acaba de prometerme que cuidara de mi familia.

Mashiro es la siguiente en venir, pero solo para llevarme a la estación de trenes, la estación no queda muy lejos, el viaje tiene que ser en carro, un lujo que absolutamente nadie del distrito puede tener, apenas tenemos para comida ¿Cómo pandemonios tendríamos un auto?. Mashiro va alardeando sobre lo hermoso que es el Capitolio y todos sus ciudadanos.

Creo que he hecho bien en aguantarme el llanto, no quiero parecer una chica débil frente a los demás tributos. Al mirarme en las pantallas donde están transmitiendo nuestras caras –La de Ichigo, Mashiro y la mía- me alegro de ver que mi semblante es como si le gritara al mundo que estoy aburrida. Mientras que el rostro de Ichigo muestra todo lo contrario, tiene los ojos rojos y también se le ven hinchados, notablemente Ichigo ha estado llorando.

Me pregunto si la estrategia de Ichigo será parecer débil y después resultar ser uno de los tributos más peligrosos. Esto ya paso una vez hace dos años atrás, Yoruichi Shihoin fue la tributo del distrito 7; al principio la chica parecía ser una presa fácil, cuando salió electa armo un escándalo y todo los días lloraba por cualquier cosa; era la más débil y en los entrenamientos lo hacía todo mal; cualquiera podría matarla con una simple mirada asesina, o almenas eso creían hasta que se tuvo que enfrentar a los tributos profesionales. Al final la chica termino siendo la tributo más mortífera y temida. Recuerdo como mato a uno de los profesionales…. Mordiéndole el cuello hasta desangrarlo.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la estación, tenemos que quedarnos ahí unos minutos para que los camarógrafos hagan su trabajo; después Mashiro nos apresura para entrar al vagón del tren, menos mal, las luces de las cámaras comenzaban a marearme. El tren comienza a moverse con una rapidez impresionante, no hace ruido alguno y casi no se siente el movimiento una vez dentro.

Jamás había viajado en tren, está estrictamente prohíbo viajar de distrito en distrito pero en este caso se hace una excepción, obviamente.

Después nos muestran las habitaciones que me dejan sin aliento; son aún más lujosas que el interior del edificio de la justicia –y eso que yo pensaba que era demasiado lujoso-. Una espaciosa cama, cajones llenos de ropa bonita, incluso tu propio baño, en el cual puedes controlar la temperatura del agua, según me explico Mashiro. En el distrito no tenemos agua caliente, tenemos que hervirla para hacerlo y aun así eso toma demasiado tiempo.

-Haz lo que quieras. Ponte lo que quieras- dice Mashiro. –Pero tienes que estar lista dentro de una hora, tendremos una cena- dice y se va.

Me quito con cuidado el vestido de mi madre y lo dejo sobre la cama, tendido; me deshago la trenza que mi madre tanto se tardó en hacer y me doy una ducha con agua caliente, ni siquiera sé cómo hice para tener el agua tibia; tengo que lidiar con montones de botones para lograrlo.

El agua tibia cae sobre mi cuerpo. Vaya que increíble sensación. Me acerco al cajón de la ropa y tomo lo primero que veo: una playera blanco liso y unos pantalones de mezclilla –si no me equivoco-. Me dispongo a salir de la habitación cuando de momento recuerdo la insignia que me había regalado Rukia –que me la había puesto en el vestido antes de llegar al tren- La miro por unos segundos. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que es un sinsajo.

El sinsajo era un arma un arma más que el capitolio había creado cuando se inició la guerra entre el distrito 13 y el capitolio. Y también era como darle un bofetón al capitolio, era la insignia de los rebeldes. Durante ese periodo se crearon una gran variedad de animales modificados genéticamente. Tienes bastantes formas de las cuales puedes llamarles: mutaciones, mutos. Los favoritos del capitolio eran los charlajos, que eran aves que podían imitar la voz de las personas a la perfección, eran aves mensajeras del capitolio. Recolectaban información sobre los planes de los rebeldes y después se los decían al presidente Aizen. Los rebeldes tardaron en darse cuenta de la existencia y función de los charlajos. Una vez que lo descubrieron utilizaron la propia arma del capitolio en su contra, cuando los charlajos estaban cerca, los rebeldes decían solo mentiras que los pájaros se tragaban sin basilar. Al final, el capitolio cerró el centro donde creaban a estas aves y las dejaron morir en el bosque. Claro que no todas han muerto.

A mi padre le gustaban los sinsajos, siempre que los veía se ponía a silbar o a cantar, cuando el hacia una pausa, los sinsajos lo imitaban. Cada vez que mi padre cantaba todos los sinsajos se paraban a escucharlo. Yo era pequeña y pensaba que se trataba de algo mágico, la manera en que todos se paraban a escuchar su cantar y después la repetían, era casi como una perfecta canción de cuna; no es por presumir, pero mi padre tenía la voz más hermosa que jamás he escuchado. Después de que el murió, cantar me recordaba demasiado a él y obviamente me ponía de mal estado, es por eso que yo me dedique mejor a cazar.

Mashiro viene a recogerme una hora después. Caminamos por los anchos pasillos del tren hasta llegar al lujoso comedor. Nuevamente me quedo sin aliento.

Las mesas y las sillas están hechas de caoba -según alardeo Mashiro-. Hay miles y miles de bandejas llenas de aperitivos que se ven deliciosos, postres, bebidas –que en su mayoría no sé qué son-. Y la mesa está repleta de platos de comida. Y en ella está Ichigo sentado, con una silla vacía a su lado. Seguro lleva esperándonos un buen rato.

-¿No está Urahara por aquí?- Pregunta Mashiro a Ichigo, quien se encoge de hombros.

-Dijo que tomaría una siesta- responde Ichigo.

-No lo culpo, el día ha sido agotador- Dice Mashiro sentándose en una de las sillas. De hecho se ve aliviada de que el borracho de Urahara no esté aquí. –Adelante, coman todo lo que quieran-.

Sopa de verduras, cordero, vegetales, pastel de chocolate, ensaladas verdes, puré de patatas, frutas, verduras. Dios ¿había algo que el capitolio no tuvieran de comer? Era una locura la cantidad de alimentos que estaban en la mesa, y aun así Mashiro nos decía que guardáramos espacio para lo que venía después. Igualmente yo me como de todo lo que hay en grandes cantidades; es imposible que alguien como yo coma cantidades pequeñas de esta comida tan deliciosa.

-Vaya…- comenta una sorprendida Mashiro. –Al menos tienen modales. Los tributos del año pasado eran unos cerdos en la mesa. Hicieron que me asqueara.

Comprendo a los chicos del año pasado. Ambos eran mis compañeros de clase; casi nunca comían, es comprensible que subiendo a un tren repleto de tales manjares se atiborren lo que quieran ¿a quién le iba a preocupar los modales? Eso es algo que gente como Mashiro jamás comprenderán. Mi madre siempre nos decía a Prim y a mí sobre los modales y el manejo de los cubiertos. Sin embargo, es Mashiro quien ha hecho que me asquee con tal comentario que como con las manos el resto de la comida que tengo; después me limpio en el fino mantel de la mesa y me chupo los dedos.

Mashiro me mira con cara de asqueo.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿les gusto? :3<p>

Waa ya mero llegan al capitolio, ósea que ya mero viene lo verdaderamente ¡emocionante! :)

Gracias a las personas que han leído este fic y que me han dejado review, o que me han agregado como autora favorita o historia favorita. Como sea GRACIAS!:3


	4. Chapter 4

**Existen juegos peores…**

4to capitulo :D yay. Pues creo que jamás había escrito un fic que gustara tanto y les agradezco a las personas que han estado leyendo este fic y también a las que han dejado reviews :3

Si quieren capítulos más largos o más cortos díganme. Si tienen algunas dudas o alguna sugerencia, adelante pregúntenme (:

Nuevo personaje: Kon será Buttercup.

**GuiltyIchihime **Gracias por leer el capítulo :D me alegra que te siga gustando cómo va la historia y que parezca interesante, gracias por leer.

**ani-chan72 **Gracias :D waa que bien que te gusto el cap :3 ¿Cómo que no encontraste el libro? O.o entonces no saben de lo que se pierden en tu país no inventes D: yo moriría jajaja. Kasfjklasjfklsdjlsdaf que rápida! :O wow jajaja ¿lo ves? Una vez que lo lees NO PUEDES DEJARLO!D: es como el pan de cada día. No hay nada que agradecer :') jajaja con que más gente lea los libros y así. Jajajaja creo que te enamoraras de Finnick3 ¿Qué personaje de bleach crees que interprete bien a Finnick? :P

**Juan:** JUAT! :OOO. Otro perfecto ejemplo lo de adictivos que son los libros. Créeme que me paso lo mismo xD. Haces bien en leer los libros y creme que la película no te decepcionara ; D

**Mariel Solemi15: **Gracias por leer mi fic y por dejar reviews :D. Contestando a tu pregunta sobre lo de Aizen:Llego al poder con trampas y engaños, eso viene en el 3er libro (Sinsajo) Si es que este fic tiene buen pegue, tal vez escriba también una adaptación del 2 y el 3.

Creme que yo también me robo el corazón (Peeta, en el libro) cuando hizo eso por Katniss :'). Deberás te recomiendo que leas esta trilogía.

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi adaptación :D espero que este capítulo no te decepcione :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate caliente.<strong>

Después de haber comido como una reina, Mashiro nos lleva a otro compartimiento para ver las cosechas de todos los distritos. Las ceremonias, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios, los que no lo hacen. Logro recordar la mayoría de las caras de las personas que son tributos: un chico del Distrito 2 que se apresura a ofrecerse como voluntario; una chica con cara de lista del Distrito 5; un chico que parece tener problemas con su pie del Distrito 10; y lo más preocupante, una pequeña niña de doce años –igual que Prim- del Distrito 11. Tiene ojos oscuros y piel blanca, me recuerda tanto a Yuzu. Nadie se ofrece por ella… Y al final, sale nuestra cosecha; yo ofreciéndome voluntaria; Yuzu y mi madre llorando; la caída de Urahara; la desesperación en mi tono de voz; Grimmjow llevándose a Yuzu lejos de mí; después sale el nombre de Ichigo, quien sube al escenario, nos estrechamos la mano, sale el himno del Capitolio y fuera.

-Urahara tiene que aprender a cómo comportarse en televisión- comenta Mashiro acomodándose su vestido. – tremenda escena la que hizo ahí fuera- por su tono, puedo decir que esta disgustada.

-Todos los años se emborracha- responde Ichigo, riendo. -¿Qué se le puede hacer?-

-Se emborracha todos los días- añado aguantando una pequeña risa.

Y hablando del rey de roma: Urahara entra a la habitación tambaleándose y eructando. Es asqueroso.

-¿Me perdí la cena, verdad?- apenas puede hablar; después vomita en la alfombra y cae encima de su mismo vomito. Sigo diciéndolo: Es asqueroso.

Alcohol, vómito y sudor: Una terrible combinación de olores para mi pobre estomago que está repleto de comida y no creo ser la única que siente ganas de vomitar, también Ichigo tiene cara de asco. Nos miramos por un momento casi diciéndonos con la mirada -''Estamos perdidos''- Urahara no es la gran cosa, jamás lo fue, ni siquiera cuando gano los juegos. Pero ahora nosotros dependemos de él, nuestras vidas penden de un frágil hilo. Urahara tendrá que conseguirnos patrocinadores, entrenarnos bien y darnos buenos consejos. Sin embargo, con un hombre como él, es definitivo que no tendremos nada de eso.

Cuando Urahara despierta, pregunta que es lo que le ha pasado y se queja del olor. Claramente no sabe que es él quien huele tan mal.

-Te llevare a tu habitación. Te ayudare a limpiarte- dice Ichigo.

Llevar a Urahara hasta su habitación fue un martirio, es pesado, huele mal y teníamos que llevarlo a rastras. Cuando llegamos a su habitación, lo metemos en la bañera y le encendemos el agua tibia.

-Sera mejor que te vayas- dice Ichigo –Yo me encargo-

No pienso negarme a tal petición, no podría quedarme aquí y limpiar a Urahara. Me siento un poco agradecida con Ichigo cuando me doy cuenta de que tal vez solo quiere llegar a ser el favorito de Urahara, para que así, sea el a quien le consiga los patrocinadores. Da igual, seguro que Urahara no se acordara de esto mañana.

-Le diré a alguna de las personas del capitolio que te ayuden.

-No hace falta- dice el, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Asiento y me voy a mi habitación sin decir más. Comprendo que Ichigo no quiera la ayuda de las personas del Capitolio, yo tampoco la querría. Está siendo amable, justo como cuando me dio el pan pienso. Seguro por eso no quiso que lo ayudara. La idea me para en seco, las personas amables pueden abrirse paso en mi vida y quedarse ahí. Desde ahora no puedo tener mucho contacto con el chico panadero.

Llego a mi habitación, saco la bolsita de galletas que me regalo el panadero y las tiro por la ventana. No quiero más amabilidades por parte de los panaderos.

Por alguna razón recuerdo un cuaderno que tiene mi madre, en el hay varios dibujos de plantas medicinales que ella utiliza -mi madre y Yuzu son las curanderas del Distrito 12- Mi padre agrego algunas plantas que son comestibles a ese libro, antes de morir. Era un libro bastante completo, venían los usos, las plantas comestibles, las venenosas, las curativas y muchas más. Yo me encargaba de ir a la pradera y llevar de las plantas comestibles a casa y también curativas. Todo esto fue gracias a aquel día que Ichigo me regalo el pan.

Varias cosas me vienen a la mente, y todas tienen que ver con Yuzu y la pradera.

Me quedo mirando por la ventana, con la idea de poder abrirla, saltar del tren, y huir; ser libre así de fácil, no tener que matar a nadie, ser libre. Sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo, si lo hiciera dejaría solo a Ichigo, lo dejaría morir solo y no puedo dejar que muera, se lo debo. Además de que también estaría dejando a Yuzu, Grimmjow, la familia de Grimmjow y a mi madre a su suerte.

Seguramente mi madre y Yuzu dormirán juntas esta noche… y yo, sola. Ni siquiera esta Kon, el horrible gato de Yuzu; seguro que ahora está acurrucado en los brazos de Yuzu, o en la almohada de mi cama.

La cómoda está repleta de camisones, pero no quiero usarlos. Me quito la ropa y me acuesto a dormir en ropa interior. Las sabanas parecen ser de seda, son suaves y el edredón me calienta de inmediato y caigo rendida en un sueño.

_-Podríamos hacerlo, irnos de aquí. Huir al bosque._

_-Se darían cuenta._

_-Puede que no._

_-No lograríamos recorrer ni la mitad del camino._

Se trataba de mí y de Grimmjow, en nuestro último día en la pradera. Él me decía que huyéramos al bosque y yo me negué, simplemente no podíamos teníamos familias que cuidar y que alimentar. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera huido al bosque? Creo que jamás lo sabré…

Los rayos de la luz del sol comienzan a entrar a la habitación, haciendo pequeños juegos de luces. Oigo a Mashiro del otro lado de la puerta llamándome.

-¡Vamos arriba! ¡hoy será un día muy muy muy muy emocionante!- No son los toques en la puerta lo que hace que me despierte, es su horrenda voz.

Me levanto y vuelvo a ponerme la misma ropa de ayer que no está nada sucia, solo tiene unas cuantas arrugas. La trenza no se decido, no tenían mal aspecto así que me la dejo tal como está.

Cuando entro al comedor, Mashiro está diciendo quien sabe que rayos entre dientes, pero parece estar molesta. Veo a Ichigo comiendo unos panecillos, y tiene la cara un poco roja.

-¡Venga! ¡Siéntate!- exclama Urahara, haciéndome señas con su abanico para que me siente.

Apenas me siento y me traen una bandeja repleta de comida: Patatas, huevos, jamón, panecillos y frutas frescas. Me sirven un poco de jugo de naranja en un elegante vaso. La única vez que he probado las naranjas fue en año nuevo, fue un regalo especial de mi padre. También hay café, que le encanta a mi madre, aunque lo dudo por un momento, claramente el color es más pálido y se ve más espumoso.

-Es chocolate caliente- dice Ichigo- Pruébalo, está bueno.

Le doy un pequeño trago, debo admitirlo probarlo me da un poco de nervios. La boca se me inunda de un delicioso sabor chocolate. Mucho mejor que el sabor amargo del café que toma mi madre; este es dulce y cremoso. No comienzo a comer de lo de más hasta que me termino la taza de chocolate; después comienzo a comer de todo lo que me sirvieron en mi bandeja.

Siento como si mi estómago estuviera a punto de estallar, me recargo sobre la silla y veo a mi compañero. Ichigo sigue troceando algunos pedazos de pan y los moja sobre su chocolate. Urahara no come nada de su bandeja, pero no deja de mezclar su licor con el jugo de naranja. Recuerdo haber visto a Urahara en el Quemador, comprando licor hasta que sus bolsillos quedan vacíos

Detesto a este hombre; es por el que los del Distrito 12 casi nunca ganan. Y no tiene que ver con que nos haga falta entrenamiento, o porque estemos muy mal alimentados. Lo que pasa es que jamás conseguimos patrocinadores. Urahara tiene la culpa de ello; él es el mentor, él tiene que conseguirnos patrocinadores para mantenernos vivos.

-¿Tú vas a aconsejarnos verdad?- pregunto.

-¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva- responde y se hecha a reír como idiota.

Cuando miro a Ichigo, me sorprende ver la expresión que tiene en la cara, como si estuviera enojado pensando que es tan amable.

-Que gracioso- dice él. Se acerca a Urahara y le da un golpe en la copa, pronto la copa se hace añicos apenas toca el piso y el líquido se queda esparcido por el suelo.- Pero no para nosotros.

Veo a Urahara indeciso y después le da un puñetazo a Ichigo en la cara, tirándolo al piso. Cuando va a recoger su copa, le clavó un cuchillo interrumpiéndole llegar a su botella; por poco logro cortarle los dedos. Me preparo para recibir un golpe, pero jamás llega.

-Parece que este año me ha tocado buenos luchadores.

Ichigo se levanta y toma un poco de hielo que estaba en una bandeja y se lo lleva justo a donde le dieron el golpe; donde ahora tiene una marca roja.

-Alto- le ordena Urahara. –Espera a que salga el moretón, si no lo haces todos pensaras que te has peleado con alguien más.

-Es contra las reglas.

-Solo si se dan cuenta. El moretón diría que has luchado con alguien antes de llegar a la arena, y que no te han castigado.- Ahora se vuelve hacia mí.- ¿Qué más puedes hacer con ese cuchillo?

Lo mío son el arco y las flechas, pero también tengo un poco de experiencia lanzando cuchillos. Cuando hiero a un animal con el arco, le clavó un cuchillo antes de acercarme. Ahora me doy cuenta, si quiero la atención de Urahara esta es mi oportunidad. Retiro el cuchillo de la mesa, lo tomo del mango y lo lanza hacia una pared; lo que pasa me sorprende, el cuchillo se quedó clavado con fuerza entre dos paneles de madera, lo que me hace ver como si fuera una profesional tirando cuchillos, cosa que no es así.

-Bueno…- comenta Urahara, caminando alrededor de la mesa, tocando nuestros brazos, examinándonos la cara; parecemos animales. –No esta tan mal, no estamos perdidos. Parecen estar en forma y cuando sus estilistas se hagan cargo de ustedes, serán muy atractivos- yo dudo de lo que él dice y parece que Ichigo también. En los juegos del hambre, los tributos con mejor aspecto logran tener más patrocinadores. –Miren la cosa es así: No se metan con mi bebida y prometo estar sobrio, lo suficiente, como para poder ayudarlo, y tendrán que obedecerme.

No me agrada mucho el trato, pero algo es algo; por lo menos logramos hacer que este hombre nos ofrezca su ayuda a pesar de lo que paso hace rato.

-Me parece bien.- responde Ichigo.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es la mejor estrategia cuando estén en la Cornucopia y…?

-Todo a su tiempo.- me interrumpe el hombre. –En poco tiempo llegaremos a la estación e irán con sus estilistas, seguro no les gustara lo que les hagan, pero no se resistan.

Ichigo y yo asentimos. Urahara toma su botella de licor y sale del vagón con una actitud diferente. La puerta se cierra y el vagón queda a obscuras, a excepción de algunas luces. Tal vez estemos pasando por el túnel que pasa las montañas y te lleva al Capitolio

Odio estar encerrada entre las piedras –es el material con el que construyeron el túnel- me recuerdo a las minas y a la muerte de mi padre, atrapado en ellas, incapaz de lograr salir ver un rayo de luz, enterrado en la oscuridad.

Cuando el tren comienza a frenar, la luz comienza a apoderarse del vagón. Los dos salimos corriendo hacia la ventanilla y lo que vemos es el Capitolio, la ciudad de Panem. Es exactamente como la he visto en la tele –la única forma de conocer Panem a no ser que seas tributo-. Todo esto es demasiado lujo para mí, hay coches de lujo por doquier, enormes rascacielos con estructuras extrañas y los colores son demasiado intensos.

Los ciudadanos comienzan a saludarnos y señalarnos con mucho entusiasmo, dándonos la bienvenida a lo que posiblemente podrá ser nuestro lugar de muerte. Ellos logran hacer el mismo efecto que Urahara tiene en mí: me asquean. Me retiro de la ventana y me voy a sentar, mientras que Ichigo continua en la ventanilla observando las expresiones de esta gente, incluso ha empezado a saludar a aquellas personas con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Deja de hacerlo hasta que llegamos a la estación y la gente ya no nos ve.

Se vuelve hacia mí, seguro que noto mi mirada. Se encoge de hombros restando importancia.

-Tal vez sean ricos-

Ahora es cuando comienzo a pensar en todo lo que ha hecho: el apretón de manos que me resulto tan amistoso, su padre prometiéndome cuidar de Yuzu y regalándome galletitas, sus ojos rojos a cada momento, ayudar a Urahara a bañarse y ahora, he aquí Kurosaki Ichigo, saludando a la gente del capitolio como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Tengo el presentimiento de que seguro él ya se está ideando un plan. Es obvio que aún no termina de aceptar que probablemente alguno de estos días este muerto, lo que me dice, que el chico que me regalo hace varios años atrás, ya está tramando algo para matarme en la arena.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si les haya gustado.<p>

Ya sé que por ahora no ha habido mucho IchiHime. Ya pronto lo tendrán no se preocupen :3

¡Gracias por leer mi fic!


	5. Chapter 5

**Existen juegos peores.**

He aquí la continuación. :D

Lo sé. Me tarde demasiado, pero ya tratare de acabar este fic :3

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Llamas.<strong>

Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba aquí, sufriendo con cada cosa que me hacían. Las personas que están aquí conmigo son los ayudantes de mi estilista, quien aún no se digna en aparecer. Por ahora se han encargado en retirarme todo el bello del cuerpo que ellos dicen es innecesario.

-¡Bien! Ya pareces humana.

¿Y me lo dice él?

Urahara me dijo que, me hicieran lo que me hicieran, no me quejara, no hiciera ningún gesto y no les dedicara ninguna mala mirada. Hasta ahora ha sido muy difícil para mí; no soy de la que se guarda las cosas y mucho menos cuando se trata de la gente del capitolio.

Me dedique a sonreiré.

Vuelven a chillarme más cosas con su horrible acento del capitolio y se van. Ya era hora. Cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse, entra un joven, el más normal que he visto hasta ahora. Los ojos los tiene adornados por unas plumas, pero al menos no tiene raros tatuajes, ni maquillaje de a montones. Me mira por un momento y sonríe.

-Hola Orihime. Mi nombre es Yumichika.

-Hola.

Comienza a observarme. Toma mi trenza entre sus manos y me dice que le gusta mucho, continua observándola y le comento que mi madre me la hizo. Jamás pensé ver a alguien tan normal en el capitolio. Esperaba ver extraños colores pintados en su rostro o en su ropa, tal como sus dos ayudantes; uno tenía la piel verde.

-Entonces, hablemos de tu vestuario de ceremonia para el desfile. Mi compañera ayuda a tu compañero de distrito

-¿me pondrás desnuda y cubierta de polvo de carbón?- espero que no.

-Te alegrara saber que mi idea tiene más tela de la que crees.

Somos mineros. No hay mucho que hacer con nuestros vestuarios. La mayoría del tiempo simplemente, a nosotros los mineros, nos visten como tales o bien nos dejan desnudos y cubiertos de polvo negro, simulando que es carbón.

Me alegra que Yumichika no me mintiera al respecto con el vestuario. Horas después me ha puesto un traje de cuero negro, botas de cuerpo y una capa. El traje comienza desde los tobillos y llega hasta el cuello, mentalmente se lo agradezco. Lo mismo ha sido con Ichigo.

Yumichika se acerca con un encendedor; quiere prenderle fuego a nuestras capas.

-No se preocupen. El fuego no es de verdad y no estarán en peligro de sufrir quemaduras.

Trato de convencerme a mí misma de que es verdad. Que no moriré a causa de las llamas. Que no gritare como loca tratando de apagar el fuego. Y trato de convencerme de que tengo que confiar en Yumichika; ha sido muy amable conmigo desde que me conoció. Bueno ese es su trabajo.

-Inoue Orihime, la chica en llamas.

Seguro que Ichigo no tiene tanto miedo como yo a las llamas, después de todo él tiene que lidiar con el fuego en la panadería. No me fio mucho del fuego. Cuando mi padre murió fue en una explosión y de su cuerpo no quedo nada más que cenizas ¿y si yo muero igual por culpa de esta capa? ¿y si Yumichika se equivoca y no es fuego de mentiras? ¿Cómo se sentirían mi madre y Yuzu viéndome siendo tragada por las llamas? No quisiera que ellas pasaran por otra muerte igual. Y yo no quisiera tener que pasar por lo mismo que mi padre.

-No te preocupes- me susurra Ichigo. Yumichika y los demás están a unos metros de nosotros –Te arrancare la capa si algo pasa, pero tu también me arrancaras la mía.

Le agradezco mentalmente por eso. Tal vez lo dice porque, de cierta forma, el también pueda tenerle miedo al fuego. O porque mi cara no muestra mucha conformidad con este asunto del fuego.

-Me parece perfecto- contesto.

Reímos con nerviosismo durante un momento. Con llamas falsas o no. Con quemaduras, o no, nos soltaran en la arena sea cual sea nuestra condición.

Minutos después el desfile está comenzando. Yumichika prende las capas y veo como las llamas comienzan a subir por mi espalda espero no morir era lo único que me pasaba por la mente. Fuimos el último carruaje en salir; el desfile comienza con el distrito 1 y acaba con el 12.

Ichigo y yo nos subimos sobre el carruaje que será empujado por caballos. ¿Y si los caballos se asustan con las llamas?

Dicho esto Yumichika, su equipo de preparación y el de Ichigo se van.

La multitud grita con fuerza cuando nuestro carruaje sale y nos ven prendidos en llamas. Hemos logrado captar su atención con facilidad. Parece que aman la idea de Yumichika. Todos son tan extraños. Sus gritos me aturden, nos observan mientras salimos.

Yumichika nos grita algo, pero no logro escucharlo.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- le pregunto a Ichigo.

-Creo que quiere que nos tomemos de las manos- contesta, tendiéndome su mano.

¿Tomarnos de las manos, para qué? No entiendo porque querrá Yumichika que hagamos eso, pero lo hago.

La mano de Ichigo sostiene con fuerza la mia. Almenos eso elimina el miedo de ir a caerme del carruaje.

Fin.


End file.
